The Path To Darkness
by xoxoNateJennyxoxo
Summary: How is Akira going to get out of Igra and what happens when his best friend, Aoi, turns up to help. AU
1. Inroduction

**Introduction and a few pointers!**

This story is written by xoxoNateJennyxoxo and narubleone.

The story is based on a doushinji an unknown author made; unfortunately we were not able to find the author or the doushinji.

The story line is only 25% similar to the original plotline; there are extra characters and some of them have different personalities except for Akira, Keisuke, Rin, Momochi, etc…

For all the shounen-ai fans: Keisuke doesn't come in till way later on the story. Sorry!

Genres: Action, Adventure, Supernatural, Fantasy, sad (…ish), Romance, Drama, Horror (not much), Shounen-ai and Slice of life.

The characters have supernatural abilities, have different ages. There are different pairings! There are no depressing endings, but there are character deaths. Some of the characters have different surnames from the real thing as we weren't bothered to find out!

This is going to be a cool story!

The characters have different relations!

Sum up:

Basically this is a messed up and alternate version of Togainu no Chi! Very Different!

Disclaimer: Sadly, we do not own this story! It belongs to the author who wrote it!


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Aoi walked into the flat, "You're going to be late Akira."

Akira looked up and saw the blue-haired monstrosity standing beside his sofa. Aoi sighed as Akira ignored her and went back to controlling his avatar in his computer game.

Aoi gave a bigger sigh and dragged Akira outside. His greyish hair looked windswept as he was brought to the Blster's residence. Blster was an illegal rogue game where teens fight each other, for no reason.

Aoi sighed again as she thought how on Earth Akira got himself into this.

'I'm sighing a lot lately,' she thought and sighed yet again. There was loud cheering and whooping when they got nearer. A battle had just ended. The winner had his hand up in the air and was laughing at his bloody beaten down competitor. Aoi stared in disgust at what she saw before her.

"Can't you quit!" she whined at Akira. He just made a non-committal grunt. When the crowd saw Akira entering, they gave a loud cheer and started chanting, "LOST, LOST, LOST…"

Aoi looked on helplessly as Akira walked into the square and took up a fighting stance. His opponent approached, he looked in his mid-twenties with a handsome face only marred by his nose which looked as if it had been broken several times. The umpire raised his arm to indicate the match had begun.

They both swung into action. Akira pulled his arm back, looked straight into his opponent's eyes and brought his fist crashing into his competitor's fine face. His adversary dodged the blow and lashed right back at Akira. Akira only just had the time to evade the punch before it connected. It continued on like this, in a intricate sequence of ducking and diving each others strikes. Finally, Akira managed to get a strike on the other man, momentarily breaking his line of thought, allowing Akira to finish him off with a sucker punch to the head.

Dazed, his opponent fell to the ground. A loud cheer erupted around the stadium. Akira had a blank face not indicating that he had just won the match. He walked away ignoring all the applause. Aoi had to run to catch up with him. "Wait!" Aoi shouted at him, panting hard. Akira turned around to face her and said in a monotone voice, "I am going home."

"I thought I would go and buy some dinner. What do you want me to get?" Aoi asked. "The usual" Akira replied as they parted ways.

Akira's POV

Akira walked with his hands in his pockets, wondering about how he ever got a friend like Aoi. She was loyal and kind-hearted. Strange thing is that he couldn't remember anything before his tenth birthday, all the memories were foggy.

He took out his keys to open his flat when there was a piercing scream that sent chills down his body. He dropped his keys and ran towards where the scream had come from. When he reached an alleyway not far from his flat, he smelt the familiar stench of blood. As his eyes adjusted to the dark he saw a figure lying on the ground, mutilated. It was obvious she was no longer breathing. He covered his mouth with his hand to stop him from retching. He took a step back; he had never actually seen a dead body before. It was horrifying. He suddenly heard several pairs of footsteps behind him. He was frozen, too scared to turn around. This was not good.

**Please R & R but no flames just ****constructive**** criticism!**

**If you have any suggestions for the story we will be happy to hear. There are a lot of unusual pairings so be warned.**

**Plus the first 5 reviewers get a sneak peek for every chapter.**

**Lots of Love Narubleone & xoxoNateJennyxoxo **


End file.
